


Fuck Buddy

by Peter164



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fuckbuddies, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prostitution, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter164/pseuds/Peter164
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only two gay boys had ever showed up in the Glade. Put them in an enclosed field with only hormonal men and something is bound to go down. But just before the curious box shows up, one of them dies and Newt is the only one standing.</p><p>Strange feelings arise in him when the Greenie shows up. Thomas is the first familiar face he'd seen in a very very long time. And he can't tell why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading, please take a note on some of the tags. I will be adding more as the story progresses. 
> 
> Fuckbuddies- Newt and Leo are kind of the sex relief of the Glade. 
> 
> Prostitution- Kind of. They aren't getting paid for sex, but sometimes will want something in return. So it's kind of.
> 
> Slut Shaming- It's justified. The character it's directed at does sleep around a bit more than average. And by a bit I mean a lot. But it's still there and some people don't like it there so I'm putting in a warning.

Newt stood at the stone wall and scratched out Leo's name. He really didn't want to be bombarded with questions about having sex. That's really the only reason the pretty little ginger boy got to stay, he would bat his big blue eyes and beg to stay. He'd swallow a cock or two to make up for it. Newt had to be going to bed tonight though. It was important to sleep. Tomorrow they were getting a new recruit. 

He woke up in the morning with a note tucked under his pillow. 

_Sex behind the Homestead? Right after the Greenie?_

He didn't know who it was that sent the note, and frankly he didn't care. Everyone had to do their part, this was his. The creators should've known this would happen putting 60 hormonal boys in an enclosed space for two years. 

He got dressed and went to eat before the Greenie arrived. When the bell rang, they all stood up and walked outside, surrounding the box. They opened the doors and a frightened little boy with dark hair sat inside. About 16 years old, with wide eyes and shaky fingers. Alby jumped in and pulled him out. His name was Thomas, and Newt would be lying if he said he wasn't attractive. 

He muttered to himself as he walked back to Ben. He tended to him. There wasn't really much he could do beyond making sure he didn't die. Of course the Greenie and to come upstairs. But, Alby chewed him out and sent him back outside. 

He waited for Ben to calm down enough to leave. He had an appointment to attend. He went out back, behind to Homestead where Tessa was waiting for him. Newt had learned the names of every Glader, even if he didn't know them very well. 

"Hi." Tessa blushed. 

"Hi." Newt said sarcastically, "Don't act like you haven't done this before."

"Its still nerve-wracking."

"I'm sure." He rolled his eyes, "You know the rules. Pay up."

"Oh, yeah." Tessa dug around his pockets and pulled out a plastic box with a chocolate cupcake inside. Newt's jaw dropped. 

"Where the bloody hell did that come from?" He asked. White frosting was swirled on top. 

"I'm pretty good friend's with Frypan. Managed to pull some strings." He shrugged. 

"For that I'll do whatever you want." He was amazed he managed to get his hands on a cupcake. 

"I just want the basics. But all of them, if that's okay." Tessa's face was bright red. 

"Just try to make it quick. They're gonna need help with Ben again, I'm sure of it." He sighed and got to work. It wasn't particularly pleasant, but it was the way it all worked. He put everything he had in it. And you could learn a lot about what they did during sex. 

Tessa was a hair puller. Nick was a licker. Before he died, Leo was ridiculously submissive. Billy was loud. Dave enjoyed touching with his fingertips. There was something about pleasure that turned people into animals, into what they really are. 

You could be blushing, stuttering, perfectly shy and still be attracted to violence. Dominance turned into nothing more than a pet. Be a gentle, sweet, quiet, kid that loved to scream. Aggression could become soft touches and Light caresses. Or you could manipulate, bend words against the speaker, silently kill, and deep down you like being told what to do. 

Newt knew the people he lived with better than they probably know themselves. He knew because he fucked them all. It became the way he learned about people. He had yet to get into Thomas's pants, as he showed up today, but he'd learn who the new guy was. He spared the smaller kids, Chuck would never be touched until he went through puberty. 

It didn't take very long for Tessa to orgasm, panting. He thanked Newt and gave him his cupcake back. The blond smiled and left. He ate his cupcake and went to bed. Ben didn't make a peep the rest of the night. 

~*~

Newt shook Thomas awake. He was sure his long hair was tangled and dirty. He held out his hand to help Thomas up. He helped him sneak around the sleeping bodies and glared at him when he stepped on someone's hand. He only let go to run across the Glade to the window. 

A Griever jumped at the glass and Thomas nearly fell over backwards and let out a scream. Newt grabbed his hand again and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. He didn't know why. It felt like a normal thing to do. If the newbie noticed, he gave no sign. He stepped back up to the window. 

"What is that thing?" He was shaking. He kept a firm grip on his hand. 

"Grievers we call 'em." He stood next to him, "Nasty bugger eh? Just be glad the Grievers only come out at night. Be thankful for these walls."

He decided to experiment. Why not? It wouldn't hurt anything. He stood behind Thomas while he stared out of the window, he put his chin on his shoulder and stayed like that. Something about the greenie was familiar to Newt, though he couldn't say how to why. He didn't even look back at him. How could this kid not notice anything? He was totally cuddled up to him. 

Did they know each other from before the maze? He couldn't dwell on those thoughts, but he still did. He brought him back to the Homestead and handed him over to Alby.

He worked for the rest of the day. At least he tried to. The alarm bell rang out through the air. Another one? In two days? What's happening? This isn't how it works. He met the duo on his way to the box. Thomas didn't seem to grasp how big of a deal this was. 

He pulled open the doors and his jaw dropped. A girl with thick, black hair and pale skin. She was thin and about 80% legs. Even Newt, who was gay as they come, found her ridiculously attractive. She lay on the floor of the box, unmoving. He blocked out the whispering of the gladers and just stared at her. 

"It's a girl." He announced once he snapped out of his shock. He ignored the shouts of the others. Of course they were excited. If they were lucky, she could replace Newt as the sex provider, that's what they were thinking, "That's not even bloody half of it. I think she's dead." 

He summoned Thomas to come look at her. It wasn't a coincidence that this dead girl showed up right after him. He swore he didn't know who she was. He thought he was being accused of murder. God he could be thick sometimes. Where did that thought come from? He'd known him for a day. No way he could know he was stupid after a day. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the not-so-corpse bolting upright. 

"Everything is about to change." She collapsed, rigid. She held a piece of paper. 

_She's the last one._  
_Ever._

He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. He wanted to reach for Thomas and hold him, but he stopped himself. The Med-Jacks came and took her away. He didn't know why he felt like his world was ending. It wouldn't be the first time anyway. 

He got called to a Gathering. He hated them, but they were often necessary. He sat at one end of the table. Thomas felt so much like he belonged next to Newt. If you asked him why, he couldn't tell you. It was almost instinct. Even now, after two days, he felt naked without the newbie with him. 

"What are we going to do about this?" Alby asked. 

"It's obviously because of Thomas." Gally interjected. 

"I don't think so." Newt shook his head, "I think he's trying to do his best and you're paranoid over nothing."

"You're just saying that because you want to stuff his dick up your ass, you fucking whore!" Gally shouted at him. Minho jumped out of his seat. 

"Maybe you're just saying that because you're an arrogant little asshole that needs to be put in his place!" The runner defended his friend. 

"Sit down. It's not a big deal." He smiled weakly. Gally's comment did hurt, but he'd get over it. Minho sat back down, "Thank you."

"Like hell it's not a big deal." He muttered to himself angrily. 

"Now, let's try it again. What should we do about the girl?" He looked around the room, "Winston, would you like to offer your opinion?" 

"Wait for her to wake up. Then we can see if she knows anything. Who knows." He shrugged. He was a lot kinder. 

"Thank you. Frypan? Anything to offer?" He asked, trying to keep order as best he could, "Preferably without insulting anyone."

"Winston's got a good idea." He smiled and shrugged, "Can't really do much with her until she wakes up anyway." 

They went around in a circle. Newt skipped Gally, stating that he'd stated his opinion when he insulted a fellow Glader and accused another without any evidence other than a hunch. 

"So. We all agree, other than Gally, that we'll wait and question her later. Yes?" He received a unanimous yes throughout the room, "Now, how should we figure out how she got here? Zart, would you like to go first?" 

"I don't understand why you're all avoiding this." Gallo interupted again. 

"After your last comment, I'm afraid I don't really think you actually believe what you say. More that you don't like Thomas, which is not good enough reason to do anything."

"But he's the one who put us here!" He shouted at the rest of them, "It's his fault! Newt's only defending him because he wants to bang him! Thomas is the psychopath that made all this klunk possible."

"One more negative word about Thomas, Gally, and I swear to every God above, I will drag you into the box hole by your hair." Listening to him speak about the newbie like that made his blood boil, "Is that clear?" 

"Exactly my point." He was getting twitchy. The door started to creak open, with Thomas standing in the doorway. 

"Sorry." He started blushing, "I heard shouting and-I was just walking by-I didn't mean to." He stuttered. Newt sighed and stood up. 

"I'll get him." He walked out to the door, grabbing Thomas's wrist and gently guiding him outside, "So, why exactly did you decide to listen in?"

"Well, I was looking for Chuck and I passed by and heard people yelling at each other and I just wanted to make sure everything was okay." He looked at his shoes, he slipped his hand into Newt's. 

"How much did you hear, before you accidentally opened the door?" He asked, having their hands intertwined calmed him down, somehow. 

"I heard you guys talking about the girl and what to do with her." He answered as they walked, "And like I said, a lot of fighting. And something else."

"What might that be?" The insults were still fresh in his mind. 

"I think it was Gally. He said that you wanted to do some things with a certain body part of mine. Then he called you some names." He stopped walking, "And then someone else started yelling at them until you made them sit."

"So, more or less the whole thing?" He smiled a little. Thomas shrugged, "Just don't do it again, okay?" 

"But what about the thing he said?" He asked before Newt could leave, "Is that true?" 

"He said a lot of things, some of which were true, others weren't. I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific than that." He dropped his hand, "I have to go back now. But afterword I'll send Alby to find you and then we can talk some more if you want."

"Okay." He smiled, but it looked fake. 

"Why don't you go exploring until then?"

"I'll do that." Thomas nodded. 

"Good that." Newt walked back to the Council, "I'm back. Now, where are we?"

~*~

"Hi." Newt sat next to him, leaning against a tree. 

"Hi." Thomas smiled up at him. 

"Sorry about what happened with Ben. He wasn't supposed to leave his room." He handed him an apple.

"I'll be fine." He just stared at the apple in his hands. 

"You don't have to be fine though. He almost killed you." He put a reassuring hand on his knee, "Believe me when I say I know what's it's like to lie about being okay. You're not okay."

"Takes one to know one." He laughed a little. 

"Maybe someday I'll tell you that story." He ran his thumb along his knee. 

"You never answered me about what Gally said." He rested his head on Newt's shoulder. 

"About which part?" He asked. 

"Do you really think about me like that?" Thomas curled up next to him, almost like second nature.

"No." He shook his head, "Do I find you ridiculously attractive, yes. Would I gladly accept the invitation if opportunity presents itself, probably. But do I actively wish it to happen, no."

"Then why'd he call you a whore?" He looked up at him. 

"Because that's what I am." Newt half shrugged, "At this point I'm not much more than the village prostitute."

"I don't understand." Thomas scrunched up his face. 

"Everyone here is a relatively teenage boy. Yes?" He asked, Thomas nodded, "And that means?" 

"They're horny." He seemed to be understanding about as well as a cow understands Mars.

"There aren't any girls here right?" He received another nod, "Some of the people decided that mastrubating wasn't good enough. Now, what do you do at that point?" 

"I have no idea."

"You find something to fuck." He answered himself. Thomas seemed shocked that he swore, "At that time, it was pretty obvious there weren't a lot of people that wanted to have sex with another guy."

"So they looked for the gays." The cloud of confusion was finally starting to lift. 

"Good." He smiled, "How many do you think there was?" 

"Ten?" He guessed. 

"More like two." Newt corrected, "Leo, who was one of the worst people I've ever met, from what I can tell. Bloody hell, he was awful. Anyway, the other one is me."

"You're gay?" Thomas's jaw dropped.

"Please tell me you're kidding." He had to hold his face in his hands, "I'm the only one here with hair longer than my shoulders, I've literally held your hand before, and if you didn't notice I also said I would like to have sex with you if you offered." 

"But you don't seem gay." He defended himself. 

"I'd normally be offended, but I honestly don't give a klunk." He said to him. 

"How do you know if you're gay if there aren't any girls?" He leaned his head on the back of the tree behind them. 

"Are you physically attracted to anyone you've seen so far?" Newt wanted him to say yes, to tell him how pretty he was. But he didn't want to hear him say it. 

"I think so." That was close enough. Newt's heart started to pound. 

"Then you probably aren't straight."

"Okay." He shrugged, "Maybe I'll be the third gay guy to show up."

"You'd be a definite improvement from Leo, for sure." He chuckled. 

"You're going to tell me about him one of these days."

"Right along with all those times I lied about being okay." Newt rested his head on Thomas's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title taken from Another One Bites The Dust by Queen. We will hail our God, Freddie Mercury.


End file.
